Shishio and Yumi: An Infernal Romance
by Cappuccino Penguin
Summary: The entire story of the fiery lovers, Makoto Shishio and Komagata Yumi. No OOC and sticks very closely to the story . Rated M for a reason. This is my take on how it happened. Chapter 5 up!
1. Enter the Devil's Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Chapter 1**

The hard cold carbonic steel slid cleanly through her chest, lungs… and heart. It was only a matter of seconds before the blood sprayed vivaciously into the air. Komagata Yumi's lime green painted lips desperately gasped for oxygen but she could already feel the warm blood gurgling in her throat. As if in slow motion, she sensed that her body was falling backwards… towards _him._ Her eyes watched as the jade spheres that had only moments ago been holding up her lovely locks fly past her in the opposite direction. "_So this is it…This is how it ends."_ The world disappeared around her and for a split second time stopped.

She smiled.

"_Lord Shishio, I would have it no other way…"_

…

Some years earlier, it was a rainy day in Shimabara, the red light district of Kyoto. Yumi stared numbly at each rain drop from her futon. She loved the rain, mainly because it made her seemingly routine day a little different. But it wouldn't stop the fact that in just fifteen minutes she would be woken from her nice soft bed and her normal daily duties as Kyoto's most famous oiran would start. Somehow she had thought that the being on the top would be a bit more satisfying. Since the day that her no good father had sold her to the brothel to pay off his taxes, she had thought of nothing but of being the best and getting out of this hell hole. Grant it, her quality of life had improved dramatically since then. At least now she had reached the level where she only saw the elite and even had the right of refusal. But the emptiness inside continue to fester away at her soul and she feared that she had no higher plateaus to climb because no matter what she did she was still being fucked for money. "_Money that I don't even get to see much less use!"_ Yumi thought bitterly as she pulled the covers up tighter around her small but curvy body. Besides things were changing. The Meiji government had recently ruled that prostitutes were no better than common cattle and the oiran was beginning to lose their esteem in society.

She was just about to fall back into a deep slumber when the door slid open. "Miss Yumi!" Shiko, the young servant girl called out.

"You're ten minutes earlier," Yumi moaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Yumi, but please you must get up right away!" The little girl pleaded, already running over to the futon. "You have a client!" Shiko exclaimed, thrusting the man's invitation into Yumi's face.

"I don't care. Give him to someone else!" The oiran groaned, throwing the invitation back at Shiko before hiding under the covers once more.

"Stop this nonsense!" An older woman's voice boomed into the room. Immediately, Yumi closed her eyes in distain. It was Haruka, the woman in charge of this courtesan house. Although it was hard to believe now, she, too, had once been the most sought after oiran in all of Kyoto. But her beauty faded with age and she was now just a stern, bitter, old woman who held no sympathy for anyone. She firmly believed that if she could live through it so could any girl. "Get up, Yumi! You do not have a choice in the matter!" Her crackled voice roared.

Hot with anger, Yumi violently threw the covers off of her and stood up. "What is the point of having the right of refusal if I cannot use it?!" She spat, "I am the most wanted oiran in all of Japan! I-"

The old woman's wrinkled hand met with Yumi's porcelain cheek with full force. The petite woman fell to her knees in shock. She had not been slapped since she had risen in status. "_This must be serious…Who is this man?"_

"As I had feared, you have become arrogant with your new title!" Haruka yelled as she picked up the mystery man's invitation off the floor next to a frightened Shiko, "But what you forget, Yumi, is that even though you may very well be the best oiran in all of Japan… you are still a courtesan! But besides that, the man who requests for your company tonight is no ordinary man. He is above the right of refusal…"

"You speak of him as if he were the emperor himself!" Yumi whispered cynically.

"He might as well be!" The older woman said solemnly. Yumi stared up at her in shock. There was fear in Haruka's voice…Never in all the time that she had been under this woman's charge had she seen her experience any sort of fear. Haruka was practically a legend – she had seen it all – but now her entire body seemed to rack with terror. "I must send you into the devil's lair, Komagata Yumi…For if I don't, he will kill us all."

…

Hidden by the shadows of night, Makoto Shishio stood near the back window of the rented room, enjoying the cool wind against his hot, burned flesh. "_Kyoto…"_ It had been many years since he had been in this city and he would have been lying to himself if he said that he had not missed the place. There really was no other city like Kyoto. "_And it brings back so many fond memories,"_ he smiled wickedly. It was a perfect night.

"Mister Shishio," Young Seta Soujiro called out politely. Even in the darkness Shishio could make out the boy's eerie but constant smile. "The woman you called for has arrived. Should I bring her to you?"

"No, take her to the bedroom and tell her to make herself comfortable," he answered without even looking at the boy.

"Yes, Mister Shishio, as you command," Soujiro answered before silently disappearing from the room.

Even a warrior has _needs_. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of a woman and all of the running and evading the police had started to wear on Shishio's nerves. He needed to relax… an outlet for release. And just as he had done during the Boshin War, he would look for a woman to achieve this. But not just any woman would do. He was Makoto Shishio after all. "_And the Strongest only deserves the best."_

…

Yumi shifted nervously as she kneeled in the dark bedroom alone. Makoto Shishio… The name still rang in her ears and she once again found herself wondering if this was reality or a nightmare. Of course she had heard of him but he was supposed to be dead! Some of her highest clients had even bragged about the assassination to her! Apparently, he had not only been shot in the head but burnt alive as well. Haruka had told her to prepare herself for his deplorable appearance and haughty personality. However, Yumi could have cared less. Whether it was Makoto Shishio or highest ranking general in Japan it made no difference to her. In the end it was just part of the job. Thinking like this was the only way she could carry on in life. Love, friendship, even hate could spell out a courtesan's downfall and she had not climbed to the top for nothing.

She could practically hear her heart jump as the door slid open. It was too murky to make out any of his facial features or details beyond the fact that he was about 6ft tall. Instantly, Yumi bowed in respect and sensually whispered, "Lord Makoto Shishio."

The warrior couldn't stop the grin that sprawled on his lips. The girl was gorgeous. The red silk kimono complemented her fair, soft skin beautifully and her hair was held up in an ornate arrangement. However, it was not only her striking appearance that made his blood hot – it was the lack of fear. The way she had spoken his name was confident and sultry. Grant it, she probably couldn't see him very well but she definitely knew who he was so that either made her very stupid or extremely brave. "_And I don't think a woman who has climbed all the way to the top of her profession could be foolish."_

"You can call me just Lord Shishio, Miss Komagata Yumi," Shishio answered, using the same sultry tone.

Yumi felt her breath catch in her throat. His voice was captivating. Never had she heard such gruff yet smooth confidence. Not only that, but she had learned that he had enchanting red eyes, which were currently staring her down. "Yes, Lord Shishio, and you may call me by whatever you like."

"No," Shishio told her sternly before sitting down before her, "You will not play your oiran games tonight, Miss Komagata Yumi."

Yumi stared at him in shock. Not because his entire body was covered in bandages but because of his words. A man had never talked so directly to her before. They had wanted to play her 'oiran games' that is what they paid her for! "Lord Shishio, I do not know what you mean."

"I did not ask you to come here to play a part with me. If I am to be with a woman, I want her to be real. Anyone can tell a man what he wants to hear. If you truly are the best Japan has to offer then have the courage to tell me what you really want to say," Shishio dared her with a smirk, "Now what do **you** want me to call you?"

"_Dangerous…"_ Yumi thought inwardly. Everything about the situation seemed like trouble. Here she was in a dark room with a dangerous man asking dangerous questions, which could lead to some dangerous consequences. Any other woman would have continued with her oiran façade for if she said anything to upset Shishio it could lead to not only her death but the entire courtesan house's demise. But Komagata Yumi was not afraid. What could this man possibly do to her that she had not already experienced? So what if he destroyed the house – it's not like they had ever done a thing to help her in life anyways. "Just Yumi is fine," She answered boldly.

Shishio's smirk transformed into a full out smile. "_So I am dealing with a real woman here…Looks like my luck hasn't run out just yet!"_

"Would you like some sake, Lord Shishio?" Yumi asked, realizing that he wasn't going to kill her for being audacious.

"Yes, _Yumi_, that would be nice," He answered seductively.

Yumi once again found her breath taken away. Never had she heard a man speak her name in such a way. It had always been 'Miss Yumi' or 'Miss Komagata' but never just 'Yumi.' But then again none of her other clients had ever asked what she wanted either. In only a matter of minutes, Makoto Shishio was turning out to be the most interesting client she had had yet. She prepared and poured the tea in silence but she could feel his crimson eyes upon her, scorching her soul and searching… "_But for what?"_

"So tell me something," Shishio began before taking a sip of his sake, "Do you enjoy your position as an oiran?"

Another dangerous question – even more dangerous than the last. However, Yumi was not one to back down. "Not particularly," She said without emotion.

Even Shishio was a bit surprised that she answered the question truthfully. The girl was beginning to spark his interest like no other woman had before. "Why is that? Do your clients not treat you well?"

"Some do and some don't. Fortunately I have risen to the point where I do not have to deal with the ones who don't. But," She explained in a low voice and looked away from him, "Since the government has declared that we courtesans can be compared to livestock it is only a matter of time until I will not have such power."

A long pause followed and Yumi began to fear that she had said too much. She had broken the biggest rule in being an Oiran – the whole night she had spoken about herself when it should have been all about him. He was the one paying. Almost in a panic, she opened her mouth to apologize but two wrapped fingers gently silenced her. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yumi. I am not going to harm you," He murmured huskily. Slowly his fingers danced from her lips to outline her jaw. His touch left a searing tickling sensation on her skin. She could feel her heart thumping wildly but in excitement not nervous anticipation. Not once had she ever desired one of her clients. They had taken her in their desire but it had never been a shared action. However, she could feel from the recesses of her heart that she felt some sort of attraction to the burnt man currently gliding his fingers across her collar bone.

But still, it was not whole desire. The fear of being taken was still there. And Shishio saw it clearly. He may be a manslayer and perhaps evil, but Makoto Shishio would never take a woman against her will. If she did not willingly give herself – her whole self – to him then he would leave her be. Besides, Yumi had made quite an impression upon him tonight and he would not defile a woman he respected. "You have never freely given yourself to a man before, have you?" He asked hoarsely, staring deeply into her purple eyes. Yumi stared up at him, the desire leaving her completely and replaced by fear. This man was too intuitive. It was like he could see into the deepest parts of her heart – parts that not even she wanted to journey into. When she did not answer he moved closer, scarcely brushing his lips against her own. "Or do you just find my burns repulsive?"

Suddenly, she lifted her right hand to gently caress his cheek and sweetly whispered, "Of all the men I have entertained, you are the least repulsive, Lord Shishio."

His crimson eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher whether or not she was playing games with him. But she merely gazed back at him with total sincerity. It was then that he realized that he had found someone special – a form of the highest nourishment. After planting a soft, swift kiss upon her lips, Shishio stood to leave. "Keep your schedule free Yumi, I will call on you again tomorrow night."

Flustered and confused Yumi nodded in daze. "Yes, Lord Shishio but-"

"Yumi, I am a proud man. I will not take a woman unless she truly wants to be taken. Until then I only wish for your company and truthful words. Is that clear?" He asked in a wary tone.

"Yes, Lord Shishio," She answered with an obedient bow.

"Then till tomorrow, Yumi," He smirked.

"Till tomorrow." She watched him leave with a slight smile on her face. How was it that probably the most murderous of her clients ended up being the most human? He was not to be trifled with that was for sure but still Yumi found herself more captivated by him than other before. How could she of known then just how pivotal that night would be in her life?

Author's Note: End of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. Although Kenshin is my favorite anime series, I usually write DBZ stories (my first love). I'll just let you know, I pretty much only write epics so this story is going to trace all the way from Shishio and Yumi's meeting until they meet in hell. I'm going to try to keep them in character as much as possible too because I really hate OOC. Since I have two other epic stories going on write now updates might be only once a week but I hope people will like and stick with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Quest for Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Very special thanks to twstdmind and gabyhyatt, my first two reviewers!

**Chapter 2**

"What happened?! What went wrong?! What the hell did you do?!" Haruka screeched as soon as the door of the courtesan house slid shut behind Yumi.

Yumi closed her eyes in annoyance as young Shiko took her long opulent coat from her shoulders and immediately began walking towards her room. "Nothing," she answered absentmindedly.

"Nothing?!" Haruka scoffed and grabbed Yumi's arm to hold her back, "Then why have your clothes not been removed?! You couldn't have put yourself back together so precisely!"

"He just wished to converse on the first visit! I am to see him again tomorrow, satisfied?" Yumi asked before violently pulling her arm out of Haruka's grasp. The two glared angrily at one other in detestation. Each woman secretly envied something about the other. Haruka, who had once been Kyoto's supreme beauty, was now an old hag, bitter that she had to watch Yumi stand in _her_ spotlight. Yumi, on the other hand, wanted Haruka's power over the courtesan house. Indeed, power had always been the most attractive entity to Komagata Yumi. Groaning in irritation and frustration, the younger woman stomped off towards her quarters.

"I see the devil works in mysterious ways…" Haruka chuckled, displaying a toothy grin.

…

"Mister Shishio, I escorted Miss Yumi home safely," Soujiro informed the bandaged warrior, who had resumed his position in front of the window.

"Good." Shishio closed his eyes, savoring Yumi's lingering scent. Such a mystifying woman… She has absolutely no physical strength and yet she sat before him with no fear. "_That is until I moved in to make her mine. Interesting… the one thing that scares her is supposedly what she is best at."_ Turning towards his young protégé, Shishio asked with a smirk, "What did you think of her Soujiro?"

"Oh Miss Yumi seems like a very nice young woman, Mister Shishio," The younger warrior responded cheerfully. "Still I don't quite understand why you requested her presence – not that I am questioning your judgement!"

Shishio chuckled and turned away from the window, he was in need of fresh bandages. "I see you are still too young to understand women, Soujiro. And here I was thinking of sending for another girl to warm your bones."

Soujiro scratched his head, puzzled, but kept on his smile. "Well I don't think that would be necessary, Mister Shishio, since Miss Yumi seems to be quite a handful herself."

Unraveling his dressings, Shishio's red eyes looked right at Soujiro. "I have another lesson to teach you today."

"Yes, Mister Shishio?"

"So far I have already told you that only the fittest survive in the world – if you trust, you will be betrayed; if you are careless, you will die; and kill, or be killed. But the final lesson I have to teach you is that a good man is never far from a woman, Soujiro." His sinister grin could be seen even in the darkness that shrouded the room. The young boy, although outwardly smiling, was quite surprised at his mentor's behavior. Never had he seen Shishio so excited about a person before, especially one without any fighting skills.

"But what if the woman is weak, Mister Shishio?" Soujiro inquired innocently, "Miss Yumi did not seem to possess any physical capability."

"I am not saying that Miss Yumi is strong like you and I, however, this does not take away from the fact that she could give me, the strong, much nourishment," Shishio explained, tying off his last bandage.

"I guess I will understand this woman-thing in time," Soujiro laughed, turning towards the door, "Goodnight Mister Shishio!"

He merely nodded. His burns tingled at the realization that he might have just discovered another peculiar soul to join his crew. Seta Soujiro, alone, was quite an amazing find to be his second in command, but he had practically given up hope of finding a woman to bring along as well due to his charred appearance. "_I guess a man doesn't need looks to attract beautiful women after all… It only proves that my motto of strength is once again correct."_

…

The next afternoon, Yumi desperately tried to cover the fresh bruises on her cheeks with white powder. Just as she had expected, her prestige was fading… This morning she had once again found herself at the mercy of a cruel man. She would never get used to the feeling, no matter how many times it happened. She had spent an entire 2 hours in the bath, but the man's stench and touch still tainted her fair skin. Still, she did not cry. Her eyes must not be red for Lord Shishio. "_He must not see what I went through today. Last night was a mistake. I should have never showed him my true self…"_

…

Shishio's brow twitched irritably for a moment. The woman pouring him sake tonight was not the same. It was Komagata Yumi, but it was the oiran not the woman. Her speech, etiquette, and poised gestures were all flawless and it vexed him to no end. Where was the brave woman he had spoken with last night? The woman who had made his blood hot and heart beat with passionate desire. "Why do you play your games tonight, Yumi?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

However, she stared back at him with un-phased eyes. The atrocity of the morning still pained her mind and body. "Whatever do you mean, Lord Shishio?"

She sipped her sake slowly, but the small cup nicked her wounded lip, causing a bit of blood to trickle into her mouth. In a panic, Yumi tried to discretely lick away the crimson liquid before it became apparent to her client. But it was in vain; for Makoto Shishio could smell blood the instant it touched air. "I see," he whispered gravely, "You did not enjoy being an oiran today, did you Yumi?" His red eyes stared straight into her, scorching her soul.

Yumi felt a bead of cold nervous sweat drip slowly down her back as her face seemed to light on fire. She tried to open her mouth to give him an answer – one that Haruka would be proud of – but found her throat chalk dry. Why was this happening?! She had never been so thrown off by a man before! It wasn't like this was the first time she had been raped before seeing another client. She had always kept her composure! They had never even suspected the horrors she had lived through! But not him… Not Lord Shishio. His eyes were practically all knowing. Just at the slightest hint of blood, he had guessed what had happened and it had increased her feelings of shame ten-fold.

He frowned deeply. His guess had been right on target. The sudden tenseness in her body had given him his answer. "_Bastards,_" he thought inwardly before taking another sip of sake. Once again Meiji government officials had shown the former assassin their true colors. He could practically hear his blood curdling, but if she could live through this and remain the strong woman that she had been last night then it would prove that she could, indeed, be as useful to him as he had once thought. "Show me what he did to you, Yumi."

Her lavender eyes widened for a split second. It was a command, not a request. She was in no position to protest his order, but it was seriously the last thing she wanted to do at this moment. If those eyes could see what she had been through and how it was affecting her, then why couldn't they also see how much shame such a command would bring her? "_They can, Yumi… He is testing you."_ Without another thought or even so much a blink, the most famous oiran in all Japan began to untie her obi.

Shishio's breath caught in his throat as he watched the silky fabric slowly fall from her shoulders, revealing her soft naked flesh. It was taking all of the self control he possessed not to ram his own body against hers. She was the very personification of sensuality. Her body was curvy but petite, her beasts large but firm, her face beautiful but unordinary. The only flaw Yumi's body had were the grotesque blue, black, and purple bruises that resembled the shape of a man's fingers. They were everywhere, especially on her hips and wrists. Obviously, the man had held her down to do his dirty work and judging by the color it hadn't been that long ago.

"Are you satisfied now?" Yumi spat, "Have I passed your ridiculous test?" She no longer felt like playing games. If he insisted on her being herself then she would give him _exactly_ what he wanted.

Shishio cocked an eyebrow at her sudden change in temperament but smirked slightly. "Yes, to the latter," he goaded.

Yumi's cheeks flushed with anger and humiliation. This day – no this life – was just becoming too much to handle! And this man's irritating smirk was driving her insane! Here she stood, stark naked, showing him the aftermath of the hell she had just experienced and he still had the gall to say he was not satisfied! But she held her tongue, having not lost her sense completely.

Sensing her abrupt feelings of anger, he sighed, "Yumi, you miss understand me." Shishio stood and although he walked towards her, she stood her ground, her piercing eyes never leaving his own. Once again, he let his searing fingers roam her shoulders. "I cannot be satisfied until I have you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Boldly, Yumi clasped his hand and led it to her robust bosom. "Then take me now and be done with it!" She hissed, before planting soft kisses upon his covered neck.

The burned warrior closed his eyes and swallowed hard. With each little touch, he could feel his desire grow stiff and his mind began to fill up with images of her beneath him, clawing at his back in pleasure. But he would not be moved yet. Gently grasping her shoulders he pulled Yumi back away from him. "I told you already, Yumi, I will not take you until you fully give yourself to me."

Knitting her brows in frustration, Yumi cried, "But I am giving myself to you!" Shishio frowned slightly and she gasped at her own impudence. Immediately, she bowed her head in apology, desperately trying to push back the tears forming behind her eyes. "Forgive me, Lord Shishio, I-"

"Silence…" He whispered, burying his nose in her soft tresses, "I am not going to harm you, Yumi." Raising her head in shock, their eyes connected with each other for an instant before Shishio turned away from her and ordered, "Put your clothes back on. I'll call on you again tomorrow." Without waiting for her reply, he left the room.

"Thank you, Lord Shishio," She whispered with a smile.

…

The next morning, Yumi's eyelids unwillingly fluttered open. Like so many days before, the morning sun had wondered into her bedchamber thus awaking her from a sound and pleasant dream world. Usually her dreams were devoid of men but last night he had been there. The burnt man with the incredible voice… there was no denying that he was unique. Perhaps if another girl – a more naïve girl – had been in Yumi's place, she would have been fantasizing about Lord Shishio avenging her and taking her away to a little cottage on the coast. But Yumi was no fool. Just because Lord Shishio was not a raping scoundrel did not mean that he was a good man. He was not the heroic type nor did he want to be. However, the young beauty had to admit that she was a little more than infatuated with the mysterious rebel. "_This is getting too dangerous Yumi,"_ She sighed inwardly before rolling to her other side, trying to get back to sleep.

About an hour later there was a light knock at the door, after a brief pause, Shiko entered the room with a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Miss Yumi," she greeted the oiran sweetly.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Yumi yawned softly and sat up. "If you say so, Shiko. What is all this?" She asked, pointing a suspicious finger at the tray of food.

"Oh! Um, breakfast," She stammered, nervously.

"I can see that kiddo, but why am I being served in bed?" Yumi said as she ran her fingers through her long auburn locks.

"Haruka didn't say but…" Shiko looked both ways cautiously before continuing, "Ever since that young boy arrived with a message this morning she has been acting strangely."

Yumi's mouth dropped slightly. "_It couldn't be..."_ She beckoned Shiko to come closer and whispered, "What did this young boy look like? And how is Haruka acting strangely?"

"Well he was kind of small and thin, but he wasn't ugly or anything," She blushed slightly but shook her head and resumed her description, "He wore a light teal jacket and he carried a sword."

"Soujiro," Yumi whispered affirmatively.

"Yes, I think that is what Haruka called him too now that I think of it. But anyways, ever since he showed up with some letter Haruka has been running all about the house, sending out her own messages, telling me to let you sleep in and to bring your breakfast in here." She looked longingly at the delicious steamy food next to Yumi.

"Hmm… That is strange, indeed," Yumi murmured. "_It must be something from Lord Shishio – but what?"_ Her train of thought was broken by the hungry look in the little girl's eyes. Poor Shiko, she had quite the life a head of her. Her lips forming into a sympathetic smile, Yumi pushed the tray between the two of them and said, "I can't possibly eat all of this. Would you like to share it with me?"

Shiko's eyes swelled with joy and after nodding her head eagerly, she began to stuff her little hands with his much food as she could carry. Yumi, on the other hand, ate slowly and stared off into space. She was absolutely positive that Lord Shishio was behind Haruka's sudden change in mood but what exactly had been in his message? Since she was having breakfast in bed it couldn't have been bad – but still she was quite curious to see what the former assassin had to say about her. "Oh I almost forgot!" Shiko exclaimed loudly, her mouth full of rice, "All of your clients have been dismissed for the time being."

"What?!" Yumi practically yelled.

The shy girl winced at her outburst but continued, "All except for the man you visited last night. You are supposed to see him again tonight."

Yumi fell back on her futon bewildered. No wonder Haruka had been sending messengers out… but then why the breakfast in bed? The loss of clients would be a bad thing, right? "_Unless Lord Shishio offered to pay a sum greater than the money I am currently racking in,"_ Yumi thought, "_But that would be absurd! Why would he spend so much money on an oiran?"_ She sighed heavily. Then suddenly it hit her. If she did not have to see any other client than Lord Shishio then she would not be raped. But, of course, he wasn't just protecting her out of the kind of his heart. Obviously, he hoped that without the distraction of other men it would speed up the process of her voluntarily giving herself to him. "_He is a clever man, I'll give him that,"_ Yumi admitted inwardly. A part of her commanded that she take advantage of this opportunity and prolong the arrangement for as long as possible. However, the other half was eternally grateful to Shishio even if he had done it with his own benefit in mind. Either way, their visit for that night was bound to be an interesting one.

Author's Note: Second chapter – Yay! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be a steamy one. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story thus far and especially the two who reviewed! I love reviews!


	3. True Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Very special thanks to twstdmind, Kaji-Hebi, and Buffalocatz for reviewing! It means so much to me when people review because it's like an extra motivation boost to get the next chapter rolling. So thank you guys for making my day!

Warning: **Major Lemon ahead**.

**Chapter 3**

Makoto Shishio grinded his teeth in agony, as pain racked his entire body. As was to be expected, having third degree burns all over his body did effect him greatly at times. He had not been to a doctor in ages – it was just too dangerous right now, especially in Kyoto. The red light district could be trusted not to tell government officials since they hated them almost as much as he did, but doctors were a different story. Letting out a low growl, he felt as though he was still being burnt alive. His burns throbbed with a searing pain. Lost in world of hot torture Shishio clawed at his bandages and stumbled around the room, thrashing at everything in sight. He looked for something – anything – to help sooth the pain even a little bit, but found nothing.

Finally he fell to his knees in total anguish. It was only at times like this, when he was completely, alone that he allowed himself any sort of vulnerability. He hated it and himself for acting so weakly, but it also fueled his greatest hatred of all… for the Meiji Government. If it hadn't been for those bastards he wouldn't be in this wretched rented room, groveling on the floor in agony, looking like a monster! He had once been such a handsome man with unbelievably smooth skin and long silky raven hair. It wasn't exactly that he missed his looks since it didn't really contribute to his fighting but these burns put limits on him in every aspect of life. He couldn't stand limits. They were his greatest enemy. He slammed his fists on the tatami mat in frustration.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shishio froze and took a deep breather before calmly getting to his feet. Every part of his body screamed in misery but he ignored it. The strong could never act as a weakling would. "Come in," He ordered hoarsely.

Much to his surprise, it was not Soujiro's small form that graced the doorway but woman's curvy one. It was quite a bold move even for Komagata Yumi since this was not the room they usually met in and her early arrival had caught him a little off-guard. He had not changed into new bandages so more of his charred skin was exposed and he was also not wearing his usual violet kimono. Her mouth dropped slightly for only a split second, but it was long enough for Shishio to notice. Furrowing his brows in humiliation he stalked towards her. "What are you doing here so early? I did not invite you to this room! I-"

"Please Lord Shishio," She cried, throwing herself down at his feet. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I brought you a gift."

Shishio stared down at her panting and frightened form. She did, indeed, have something in her hand. Sighing, he turned away from her and walked back into the shadows of the room. "What is it?"

Slowly she raised her head, trying in vain to make out his expression in the darkness, and then positioned herself on her knees. She meticulously unwrapped the object she had been carrying, revealing a small oval container, which usual held ointments of some kind. Shishio raised an eyebrow at the present. "We woman of pleasure must be kept in the finest condition for our clients. Therefore we are sent to the best physicians in all of Kyoto. I arranged to have this cream made for you…to help your burns," She said in a slightly bashful whisper, "Don't worry, I didn't mention your name."

He did not answer. The only response she received was a piercing stare from his blood red eyes – calculating, judging, and desiring her. Suddenly, Shishio found himself not in the position of power for he couldn't tell if this was the real Yumi bringing him such a thoughtful gift or the shrewdly planned gesture of an oiran. Perhaps she was merely thanking him for dismissing all of her other clients? Either way, it affected him deeply. The lack of a woman's touch was really starting to wear on him and Yumi was unlike any female he had ever encountered before. Even now, he could clearly see the outline of her breasts under her crimson kimono, causing his loins to swelter with craving.

Yumi looked back at him with genuine eyes. It was the first time since they had met that she could somewhat see the man behind the mask. She had always expected that his burns must be painful but from what she had heard from outside the room they were excruciating. Not only that, but she could tell that his veins were overflowing with desire for her. "_He probably hasn't been intimate with a woman since the assassination attempt,_" Yumi thought sympathetically. Gathering up all her courage, she gradually got to her feet. "Shall I apply it?"

Tilting his head, Shishio slowly moved towards her. Although her breathing became heavier, she stood still and let his fingers tip her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you want to do that, Yumi?" He whispered huskily, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Yes, Lord Shishio," She answered with a sweet smile, uncharacteristic for such a voluptuous woman. His mouth tightened into a precise line and he narrowed his eyes as if trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth. However, when Yumi's small and delicate hands voluntarily glided up his chest to untie his bandages, he relaxed and chose to watch what the little minx was up to.

He never stopped paying attention to her, noting every look, every movement that she made when his scorched chest was revealed to her. He swallowed deeply as he saw that the look upon her face was not one of disgust or repulsion – but sincere sympathy and concern. Yumi bit her lip to keep from gasping. How could anyone live through such a horrible tribulation? She couldn't even imagine how much pain this man had gone through. To be burnt alive and then abandoned – it was one of the worst fates she could think of. And yet he had somehow managed to not only get back on his feet but retain his original strength and power. He was scarred on the outside, but internally he was still the same invincible warrior she had been told about. Unafraid, she lightly let her fingers roam the blistered flesh. Shishio's jaw clenched in attempt to stop a small gasp from escaping his lips. Just when he thought that he had once again gained control over his senses, Yumi bent down to place velvety kisses on his wounded flesh. "Yumi…" He moaned slightly, leaning his head back, "You are not applying the cream."

She exhaled against his chest and whispered, "And?"

He grinned in delight, realizing that the woman had quite the playful side. "And I don't appreciate being lied to," He joked.

Sighing in disappointment, she pulled back from him and rolled her eyes at his grin before opening the jar of medicine. Piling up a good amount on her fingers, she gingerly massaged the ointment onto his burns. For a few minutes, neither said a word and the silence was starting to bear down on Yumi's nerves. She did have an important question to ask him, after all. "Why did you do it?" She murmured against his back.

He knew exactly what she was talking about but decided to act unaware. "Do what?"

"Dismiss my other clients…It must have cost you a great deal of money and…" Her voice faded away as he turned to face her.

"Why do you think I did it?" He hummed in low tone.

Yumi's face contorted with a whirlwind of emotions. "Just tell me you did it so that I would sleep with you sooner!" She practically begged.

Shishio lifted his hand to caress her blushing cheek and asked, "Would that make it easier for you?" Pulling her close to him, he left blazing hot kisses on her neck, sucking and licking her porcelain skin.

Yumi gasped and tilted her neck to give him better access. For the first time in her life, she found herself wanting to make love to a man – to give herself fully and freely of her own accord. And it scared the living shit out of her. If only he would just admit that he did it for his own selfish actions she could see him as any other horny client. She would give him what he wanted and be done with it. But if he had done it for her – even if it was just the slightest side thought – she feared that she would want to do more than just sleep with him. Closing her eyes, she breathed, "Yes."

Shishio chuckled against the crook of her neck, before pulling her onto his lap. Rubbing his cheek against her own, he said, "There wasn't one but many reasons behind my actions, Yumi. Of course I want to have my way with you as soon as possible, but that isn't just it. I hate the Meiji scum who betrayed and burnt me alive… and the thought that the same bastards were raping you – a woman I respect – was more than enough to make my blood boil." Yumi shook her in disbelief. It was what her heart had wanted to hear but not her mind. Her hopes and fears were both coming true at the same instant and it was almost too much for her to bear. Upon seeing that she was in emotional turmoil, Shishio gently but firmly took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do not fear me, Yumi… I may be evil but I am not like the Meiji filth that-"

Before he could finish, she slammed her lips hungrily against his, snaking her arms around his neck. No longer caring whether or not it was a mistake; no longer thinking about what would happen afterwards, Yumi had made the decision to satisfy all of this man's pleasurable desires… because he was the only man who had ever told her that he _respected_ her. This added on to the fact that he was incredibly powerful and clever, made him absolutely irresistible to the young woman despite his appearance.

She opened her mouth to give his tongue access for entry, which he did gladly and a bit roughly. The passions that had been forcibly locked deep within him erupted in the single instant when her lips had met with his. Tightly grasping her thigh with one hand, his other ran through her hair, deepening the kiss. Loving his fervent touch, Yumi teasingly rubbed her womanhood against his already stiffening erection. This time Shishio was unable to stop the gasp that broke the kiss. She smiled mischievously at his reaction and began to make a trail of kisses down his throat.

"What are you smiling about?" He chuckled while dipping his hand inside her kimono to grab one sensitive breast.

It was Yumi's turn to moan as he tenderly flicked, squeezed, and rubbed the now firm nub. She could already feel her lower lips becoming wet. "Lord Shishio…" she whimpered, not used to being the one pleasured.

The sight of her in a state of ecstasy, head tossed back and face flushed, drove Shishio to practically the edge of insanity. Growling, he ferociously pushed her on her back and hurriedly ripped off her obi, displaying her body fully. He panted heavily as he let his crimson eyes gorge upon her luscious body. Yumi blushed at the sheer hunger he had for her. She had been with so many men, but never had she been so fully desired. She reached up to try to untie the bandages covering his face. Shishio returned to his senses with a jolt, shocking her. "Yumi… you don't want to see," he whispered.

Frowning, Yumi caressed his cheek reassuringly and begged softly, "Please Lord Shishio…" Raising herself up to him, she kissed his lips encouragingly. Shishio closed his eyes, feeling himself once again falling back into passion, and sighed in consent. Slowly she began to unravel his dressings…until only a mix of scarred, burnt skin, bloody red eyes, and patches of scorched hair remained. Yumi studied the details of his face for a moment. She could tell from his fine bone structure that he must have been quite striking before the assassination attempt. Shishio held his breath apprehensively. He had never shown his face to anyone – besides Soujiro, who could care less – since he had received the burns. Even though she had said that she was not repulsed by his burns before she had not seen them in full like now. What if she became frightened? When she continued to stare in silence he asked almost bitterly, "Now are you satisfied?"

Realizing that she had been staring for too long, Yumi brushed her lips softly against his and smirked, "I won't be satisfied until I have you."

Needing no other words of encouragement, Shishio once again assaulted her mouth with the ferociousness of a ravage beast. She hadn't been lying to him – as a manslayer he was able to read into these things. Yumi truly yearned for him. Straddling his lap, Yumi let her hands roam up and down his strong muscular back. Wanting to feel more of her, Shishio clasped her ass tightly before slowly moving his fingers to stroke her moist pink folds. Yumi's mouth opened wide, letting out a loud moan. Shishio smirked before inserting one digit inside her, while taking one firm nipple into his hot mouth. Yumi instinctively arched her back and cried out again. Her arms latched onto his shoulders for support, as a second finger entered. Although he began at a slow pace, the swordsman was now quickly moving his fingers in and out of her pink chasm until he began to feel her juices spill over them. An intense wave of passion began to wash over Yumi's entire body. Unable to hold herself upright, she fell against his chest, moaning and sighing into his ear. This only aroused Shishio more and caused him to speed up his attack. Finally, she screamed out in orgasm and her walls clamped tightly around his charred fingers. He let her limp body rest in the aftermath for a moment before amusedly asking, "You have never really been pleasured by a man before, have you?"

"Most men pay for the work to be done for them… not the other way around," Yumi panted.

"I see," Shishio said, tenderly pushing aside a loose strand of her hair from her face, "And are you good at your work?"

Grinning, Yumi gently pushed him onto his back. "Let me show you," She commanded sensually. Shishio gave her a wily grin and complied, resting his head on the back of arms. Yumi began to place teasing kisses at a painfully slow rate all over his chest and abdomen. Shishio grinded his teeth impatiently as he felt his member twitch with anticipation. However, Yumi continued her playful journey, even letting her nipples lightly rub against his flesh. After a few moments of this sweet torture, the oiran decided to give her lover what he so desired and moved downward. Once she had released his manhood from its bandaged cage, she licked the head delicately before wrapping her lips around it entirely. Shishio closed his eyes and exhaled – quite pleased. She moved down to the shaft, gliding her plump lips up and down his full length.

Tired of foreplay and overcome by desire, he ran his hands through Yumi's hair affectionately and whispered, "Enough, let me have you now." Yumi smiled and licked her lips. He began to move after her, but she shook her head playfully. Positioning herself above him, she slowly enveloped his rigid manhood. As soon as she was completely saddled, Shishio gripped her ass and began to pump into her wildly. He was rough, as she had expected, but not in the way her other clients were – she enjoyed this kind of roughness for it displayed the powerful desire he had just for her. It felt as though she was being lit on fire from the inside. His body was so hot that she literally thought she was going to be consumed by the flames within him. Shishio was impressed how easily she kept up with his quick pace and was mesmerized by the way her breasts bobbed up and down as she moved above him.

Feeling himself nearing his climax, Shishio switched to the dominate position, surprising Yumi. The crook of her knees rested on his shoulders and his hands were placed on the tatami mat next to her hips. Sending ravenous and powerful thrusts deep inside her pink abyss, he growled softly as he finally came, spilling his hot juices inside of her. Yumi climaxed at the same time, yelling out Shishio's name and arching her back.

Completely exhausted, Shishio rolled over onto his back and pulled Yumi next to him. Nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, she let one arm drape casually on top of his heaving chest. There were no sweet words spoken, no meaningless promises, or childish professions. The two were content to just lay with one another. Words would have just been repetitive.

Author's Note: Well the first lemon for this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please keep sending in reviews to let me know what you think!


	4. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Very special thanks to Ashe Nightingale, TrinaAlvertina, AnGeLuZ YuMi, and Buffulocatz for reviewing! I appreciate it VERY much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Yumi felt elated as she made her way towards Shishio's rented rooms. The past month had been like one long pleasant dream. Sometimes she found herself unable to believe her new found good fortune. This is understandable of course since Yumi had never felt truly happy in her whole life. But as she lied in the blazing warmth of Makoto Shishio's arms, her entire was able to relax and let this new powerful sensation take hold of her. For the first time in her life, she had found someone who saw the woman behind the oiran mask and for this she wanted to give him everything. However, it wasn't this fact alone. Yumi genuinely adored his personality – his unparalleled ambition, invincible strength, and sense of humor (as grim as it may be). Although unable to admit it out loud, Yumi could feel herself falling for the bandaged manslayer.

But with these new warmhearted feelings also came cold apprehension and anxiety. Komagata Yumi was not some naïve little school girl. She knew full and well that this fairytale like scenario could not last for much longer and it was inevitable that Lord Shishio would be taken from her. After all, she was a prostitute not a princess and he was a manslayer not prince charming and this was a red light district not some kingdom far, far away. Still, she tried to push these negative thoughts away and enjoy the moments of now.

She panted heavily and excitedly as she knocked on Shishio's door. Since she had been expecting Soujiro to greet her, Yumi was quite surprised when she felt Shishio's blazing hot grasp pull her ferociously into a feverish kiss. His roaming hands and probing tongue assaulted her senses and she moaned deeply into the kiss before responding just as passionately. After wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped as Shishio lifted her up until she was hovering over him. She broke the kiss for a moment to stare down upon his crimson eyes, which were already gazing intently at her. Every time he looked at her in that way Yumi literally felt as though fire was running through her veins instead of blood. His passion and drive consumed her in every way and she was powerless to stop it.

After a quick smile, her lips once again descended upon his. Shishio wasted no time in untying her obi. They could have sake and conversation later… he needed her now. Although he would never admit it, Shishio had become somewhat addicted to the way her body writhed against him during their fiery encounters. She was so responsive to his touch and knew exactly what he liked without even asking. It was driving him insane with lust. But like Yumi, he realized that the routine they partook in now could not last forever. He had plans. And not even Komagata Yumi, lovely as she was, could sway him from them. With the realization that he would soon be leaving Kyoto, he desired to have her as many times as possible for he knew that he would never meet a woman like her again. Even if he did find someone who was not repulsed by his burns they would still not be able to understand and challenge him the way this woman did. So in the heat of the moment, a thought, which he had been keeping in the recesses of his mind, began to come forward.

They wasted no time with foreplay. Pushing away her kimono and unraveling the bandages around his manhood, Shishio positioned her against the wall before quickly entering her. Yumi moaned and held on tightly as her lover thrusted in and out of her madly. His touch had always seemed urgent but this time it was even more insistent. It was only when she was in his arms like this that Yumi ever felt needed in the world. She pulled herself closer to his heaving chest and embraced him firmly as he continued to make love to her. The feelings that were erupting inside of her made her want to smile and cry at the same time. She didn't want him to go… to leave her behind in this horrible place. After tasting his fire she would never be satisfied by the Oiran world. She knew that after being with Lord Shishio she would never be able to be with another man again. She had tried to tell herself that it was only an infatuation – that she had not known him long enough to be in love. But as she felt his lips against her neck and his hands holding her so protectively she found it difficult to deny her feelings.

Shishio quickened his pace as he neared climax. Burying his face in the crook of Yumi's neck, he moaned softly as he came inside of her, savoring the way she had called his name. They stayed like that for a few moments, panting against each other and still lost in a world of ecstasy. Yumi waited for him to slip out of her but he remained inside. Softly, he nuzzled his nose against her neck and whispered, "Yumi…"

"Yes, Lord Shishio?" She answered with a smile.

"I'm leaving Kyoto," He said curtly.

Yumi felt her breath give out immediately. It was like she was suffocating and she wondered how it could be that her heart seemed to stop beating and be pounding at the same time. "_You knew this would happen Yumi…You knew…So you must be strong. You must!"_ Swallowing hard, she fought back the tears and nodded her head against his shoulder.

Shishio felt a strange warmness in his heart that he had been experiencing frequently since he had met the woman he was currently holding in his arms. He could tell by the way her body had reacted to his words that she was devastated but she was still trying to be outwardly strong. It made him even fonder of her than he already was and it made his decision about what to do next quite clear. "I'm going to take over this country and take revenge on the weak bastards that did this to me," He told her, the anger in his voice rising.

Once again, her body tensed up since she had not been expecting this last part. Not that she doubted he could to it but because she was confused to why he would be telling her this. "I'm sure you will succeed, Lord Shishio," She whispered, still trying to hold back the tears.

"There is no doubt about it," He said confidently, "Because I am strong and the government is weak. It is only natural that I destroy them… but still it can be… _lonely_… on the top as I'm sure you know." He kissed her shoulder gently before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"**Come with me, Yumi.**"

…

Yumi approached the Courtesan House in a total daze. What was she going to say to Haruka and little Shiko? "_Nothing…I'll just pack the necessities and leave without a word. I'll slip out at night and they won't even notice until the morning. Haruka is going to be furious…But I don't feel bad. I know I should, Haruka, but I don't. And if you were in my position I know you would do the same. And Shiko would too, if she were old enough to understand how unsatisfying the pleasure world can be."_ She closed her eyes and sighed as made her way to the entrance. Suddenly, something caught her eye…It was a coat…belonging to a police officer!

Panic struck Yumi's heart with full force. "_Oh no! Did they find Lord Shishio? Haruka, please tell me you didn't!"_ Gathering up her kimono, Yumi raced to Haruka's office. Angrily, she pulled open the door and found Haruka, Shiko and a sly police officer.

The look on Yumi's face told Haruka that there was no use in beating around the bush. "Yumi, this is Officer Taku. You will cooperate with him." Her voice was grave and stern.

Yumi's eyes narrowed and her lip quivered with rage. "_She is doing this because she knows I love him…and he wants to take me away. She's not doing this because he is a fugitive but because she doesn't want me to be happy! I should have been more careful! I should have hid my feelings better!"_

Officer Taku smiled politely and moved to shake Yumi's hand but she swatted it away. "I will do no such thing," She told Haruka, completely ignoring the official next to her.

"Officer Taku, will you step outside for a moment. Miss Komagata seems to be ill," Haruka said with a strained smile.

The weasel of a man nodded timidly and left the room. Without even saying one word, Haruka slapped Yumi square across the cheek, causing blood to trickle down her lip. "How dare you disobey me in front of an officer! You seem to have forgotten but I have no problem reminding you, Yumi, than you **belong** to me!"

"Not for long," Yumi hissed and slapped the old woman back. Shiko yelped as she watched Haruka hit the tatami mats and hid behind the desk. Haruka held her cheek in disbelief. Never in all of her stay here had Yumi fought back. The consequences of such an action would be catastrophic…but she did not plan on staying here even for another night. It was true that Haruka had turned Shishio in because she was jealous of Yumi's blossoming romance – even if it was with a charred murderer – but never had she thought that Yumi would be brave enough to leave the house. Her hit had knocked the truth into Haruka and she began cackling. "What are you laughing at?!" Yumi barked.

"You and your naivety!" She spat, "You actually think that a man is going to save you from this world Yumi? You think that when Makoto Shishio takes you away that you will be happy? Who do you think keeps this business running, Yumi? Who has abused you; hurt you; _raped_ you?"

"Shut up!" Yumi commanded.

"MEN! And he will be no different! You can't rely on him, Yumi! You are nothing but an outlet for release! You will never be really _useful_ to him!" Haruka laughed evilly and approached the younger woman.

"Shut up!" Yumi was almost in tears now.

"We women must stick together, Yumi," Haruka whispered almost sweetly, pushing away a few stray hairs from Yumi's face, "We can only rely on each other."

They stared at each other practically nose to nose for a few minutes before Yumi shook her head. "No…I can't rely on you."

Haruka's eyes ignited with anger and she moved to hit Yumi but was stopped by the younger woman. "You bitch! After everything I have done for you-"

"YOU DID NOTHING FOR ME!" Yumi cried, tears running down her powdered face, "You threw me into rooms with horny old men, you listened as I was raped, and you starved me, beat me, and ridiculed me! All because I am what you once were! And now I have a chance you never had! I'm leaving…And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Without a second glance, she turned to leave. Haruka's old eyes widened with alarm as she realized that her top courtesan really was leaving. Scrambling to her knees she lunged for the tip of Yumi's kimono and begged, "Please, Yumi! Don't go! I promise I'll give you half your profits if you stay!"

"Let go, Haruka."

"You can be my partner! We can own the house together and I'll leave everything to you, Yumi!" She was hysterical now – sobbing and groaning.

"I won't ask you again," Yumi told her emotionlessly.

Completely defeated and stunned, Haruka let go of her Kimono. "He'll be the death of you, Yumi…Mark my words!"

She turned and smiled, "Then I shall die a happy woman."

Yumi closed the door and was almost to the exit, where Officer Taku was standing when she heard Haruka yell, "Officer Taku, she is working for the rebel! She tried to kill me! Arrest her and have your way with her if you like! She is no longer Oiran but a mere prostitute now!"

"_Damn you Haruka!"_ Yumi scowled and tried to make a run for it but Taku was faster than she had expected…and stronger too. Grabbing her by the hair, he threw her to the ground and smothered her body with his own, trying to keep her still. Yumi cried out desperately but it was no use. The only people around to hear were Haruka and Shiko. "_No! This can't be happening! Lord Shishio!"_

…

"Perhaps I should have escorted Miss Yumi back to the Courtesan House," Soujiro mused as he looked down at his watch. Shishio had instructed her to be back an hour ago and Soujiro could tell from his teacher's deep frown that he was not pleased with her tardiness.

"No…I fear that our friends in the red light district have betrayed us, Soujiro. That hag, Haruka, must have caught wind of my plan to steal Yumi from her," Shishio explained, while looking out the window for his woman.

"I see," Soujiro smiled, "But wouldn't that mean that Miss Yumi could be in grave danger?"

"If she truly is a strong woman then she will be able to get out of it, won't she Soujiro?" Shishio asked in a tone that cautioned any more word on the subject.

Soujiro caught the tone but was curious since he had never seen his master like this before…Shishio seemed so worried. "Yes. If she is strong she will leave if she is weak then well she dies and we move on," He laughed.

Makoto Shishio nodded his head in agreement but something slightly tugged at his heart… for the first time since he had been burnt alive he wished that his philosophy was wrong in just this one case.

…

Screaming in frustration, Yumi wriggled her hand free and grabbed Taku's saber. Without hesitation, she rammed the steel into his gut… until the hilt touched his uniform. Blood began to spill all over her hands and kimono. Haruka let out a piercing screech. Yumi's heart pumped wildly. "_I just killed a police officer!"_ It wasn't the actual killing that frightened her so – he was trying to rape her after all – but that this might cause problems for her and Lord Shishio's escape from Kyoto.

Yumi groaned and frantically tried to push the bleeding corpse off of her but he was heavy. Suddenly two small hands appeared and began to help her in her struggle. "Shiko! What are you doing?!" Haruka cried.

With the dead man off of her, Yumi also looked at Shiko in wonderment. But the little girl only smiled and stammered, "That breakfast was quite good…and I never really repaid you."

The former-oiran smiled sweetly and took Shiko by the hand. "Wait outside, kiddo."

Shiko nodded her head vigorously and did as she was told. As soon as the door was shut, Yumi picked up one of the oil lit lamps. "What are you doing, Yumi?!" Haruka cried.

"Goodbye Haruka," She whispered before dropping the lamp, which created a wall of fire. Yumi quickly exited the building.

The flames soon engulfed the rest of the house…Haruka never made it out.

…

Yumi and Shiko wondered the back alleys of Kyoto until they reached the train station. There Yumi bent down until she was eye level with the little girl and handed her all the money she owned. "Your family lives in Osaka right?"

"Yes… But how did you know?" Shiko asked, a little confused.

"It doesn't matter," Yumi said softly. "This should get you there. Go home, Shiko."

"We can't stay together?" The tiny girl cried, trying to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No…Because I'm going home too," Yumi exclaimed. She gave the child one last hug goodbye before turning to make her way towards Shishio's apartment.

…

Shishio's eyes closed in relief as he heard the door open and the soft footsteps of a woman come towards him.

"Ah, I see Miss Yumi has arrived!" Soujiro declared cheerfully.

However, there was nothing cheerful about the way Komagata Yumi looked as she stood in the doorway. Her cheeks were covered in black dust and bruises and were streaked with tears. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood. And her hair was a total mess. It was obvious that she had given up on her old life. It was as hopeless as she now looked. But the sparkle in her lavender eyes showed to him that she was ready for the life he was about to give her. "Soujiro go ready the carriage."

"Yes, Mister Shishio, of course!" The young man answered and left the room quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yumi whispered as soon as she heard the door shut.

"Don't be. Are you hurt?" Shishio asked, walking towards her to get a better look for himself.

"No, just a few bruises. But…" She paused and bit her lip, "I'm afraid I killed a police officer and… burned down the courtesan house. I'm sorry, I know that this will cause problems for our escape and-"

Before she could finish, Shishio's scorching lips against her own. This kiss was tender and almost gentle…Very un-Shishio. His tongue seemed to be waiting for her permission to enter, which she granted quickly. After a few moments he pulled back, leaving her speechless. "Yumi, I have killed at least 12 police officers during my first week here. I don't think the man you killed and that old hag will amount to much."

Smiling in relief, Yumi sighed against Shishio's chest. "You belong to me now, Yumi…I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Author's Note: So Yumi has now joined the Shishio crew! There will probably be another chapter or so before he starts gathering the Juppongatana. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters blah, blah, blah don't sue me they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Very special thanks to Mo Mo, LazyCatfish27, Tri17, Lady Tokyo, Sora Miyara, and Buffalocatz for reviewing!!! It always makes my day to receive reviews especially for this story because Yumi and Shishio are not as popular as I think they should be so I love hearing from fellow fans ()

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I have been so busy with finishing projects and graduating that I have just not had time to write. I thought I would be able to a little bit while I was on vacation in Japan (I was quite inspired while in Kyoto) but alas I'm on my flight home right now and this has been the first time that I have been able to write! Please forgive me!

**Chapter 5**

She had no idea where she was, where she was going, or what to expect next. Although Shishio had been quite affectionate back in his room in Kyoto, he now sat across from her silent and introverted. In fact, he had hardly even glanced at her. But Yumi knew better than to ask questions or complain. She was eternally grateful to her lover for taking her away from that wretched place and she put her whole faith into the manslayer. She knew that wherever he led her she would be satisfied as long as she was by his side. With that thought in mind, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the carriage.

…

Shishio smirked slightly at Yumi's sleeping form. Although they had made love many times she had always left not long after and he had not had the pleasure of seeing her like this. He had to admit that he enjoyed seeing the usually sassy woman calm and relaxed. She was so fascinating to him in every way. He was in awe of the strength she had shown in leaving the courtesan house and how she had not asked him a single question about their destination. She had blindly followed him into a new life, which displayed just how deep her loyalty ran.

"_Or she knew that nothing could be worse than the red light district,_" Shishio mused. It was true that he had invited her along but that did not mean that he trusted her completely. If the Meiji government had taught him anything it was that trust is a dangerous thing. And Yumi was so beautiful it was still hard to believe that she could love him, a charcoaled monster. But here she was, vulnerable and faithful. It made his insides and mind twist in confusion. He had not perceived just how lonely he had been before her and now that she was in his grasp he wanted to possess her fully, which meant that he had to know just how true she really was.

"Mister Shishio," Soujiro called from outside, "We're here."

Smiling faintly, the warrior gently leaned across the coach and breathed in his lover's scent before whispering, "Yumi…" The former oiran stirred and moaned softly. "We're home."

Immediately her eyes snapped open in excitement and surprise. She hadn't thought that she had been asleep that long. Could they really have arrived so soon? What kind of home did Lord Shishio live in? Her mind was racing, but she remained collected on the outside. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. It wasn't a lengthy journey," he answered with a bit of amusement in his voice. "We're on Mt. Hiei."

"But that's just right outside the city!" Yumi gasped, "Is it safe?"

Shishio laughed at her alarm, causing a slight blush of embarrassment to grace her pale cheeks. "Of course it is. You'll see." Seeing the curiosity dancing in her large eyes, he grasped her hand and led her out of the coach.

But to Yumi's confusion there seemed to be nothing there. She wrinkled her nose and looked around again as if a house of some sort would suddenly appear. Shishio chuckled slightly and pulled on her hand. "Come on."

Normally Yumi would find traipsing around in the woods most disagreeable but since her kimono was already ruined and she couldn't get much dirtier she didn't mind. And besides that she was too lost in thought about her new surroundings to really care. Soujiro walked merrily in front of them, carrying he and Shishio's belongings. They obviously knew where they were going but Yumi couldn't see how. They were deep in the forest now and everything looked the same to her. "_I see now why he laughed at the notion of anyone finding us,_" she thought.

Finally, a cave of some sort came into view. Shishio's grip on her hand tightened and he began to move more quickly. "Stay close. If you get lost you won't be able to find your way out," Shishio warned. Her eyes widened momentarily before she, too, quickened her pace to match his.

The cave was dark and murky but she could just make out some sort of path. As her eyes began to adjust she soon realized that they were not alone. Hundreds of bones – the skeletons of men – graced the floor of the cave. Her natural reaction would have been to scream and run in the other direction. However, the last thing she wanted was to show any sort of fear in front of Lord Shishio. Instead, she merely gulped and continued walking forward. Shishio looked back at her from the corner of his eye. Once again she was showing herself to be an impressive woman. He knew that she was scared. He could tell from the tension in her grip and the shortness in her breath. But she was quite determined to be brave in his presence.

"This mansion is an old labyrinth, Ms. Yumi," Soujiro explained also sensing her discomfort, "Only Lord Shishio and I know the way but you will get the hang out it soon enough." Yumi nodded silently and tried to ignore the dingy skulls staring up at her.

Soon they arrived inside the main part of the mansion, which was nothing like the graveyard outside for which Yumi was quite thankful. It was well lit with beautiful wooden floors and a seemingly endless amount of hallways and rooms. "I'll show her around from here, Soujiro," Shishio told the younger boy, "Go see what you can find for dinner."

"Yes, Mister Shishio," Soujiro replied with a smile and a bow.

"Come on, this way," Shishio said, already making his way down one of the halls. Yumi smiled and followed happily.

…

Komagata Yumi was positive that she couldn't have been more pleased with a house. It seemed to have everything from libraries to Shishio's very own training ground. There was at least 10 bedrooms and more than one study. He showed her every room proudly and she made mental notes about each – their location, purpose, and style. She was determined not to burden to Lord Shishio and get lost. Each room seemed to please her more and more but she still had not set eyes upon the one room she really wanted to see: Lord's Shishio's quarters. Finally they came to the last wing of the mansion, which only had a few rooms. "_One of these must belong to Lord Shishio!"_

Shishio slid open one of the sliding doors to reveal a stunning traditional Japanese style bedroom with tatami mat flooring. It was the largest bedroom she had seen yet but it was devoid of any personal effects, which led her to believe that this was not his room. "This will be your room," he informed her.

Yumi whipped around a bit surprised. She had not expected to have a room herself… much less one so large. It was one of the kindest gestures she had ever received and yet she found herself somewhat… disappointed. She had hoped to be staying in the same room as her lover. "_Don't be silly, Yumi!"_ she scolded herself inwardly, "_Of course he wants his privacy… it's not like you are his wife or anything."_ She forced a smile and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Shishio, I am most grateful… It's beautiful."

Shishio cocked his head to the side slightly, sensing her disappointment. He had thought that she would be more than pleased with this room since it was the nicest besides his own. "I know it's a bit bare but I'll send for some furniture and kimono tomorrow. Soujiro will bring you a yukata to wear tonight when he comes back with dinner," he said quickly, hoping that that was the cause of her discontent.

"Oh no it's perfect!" Yumi began, realizing his misinterpretation. "I don't know how to thank you…"

"There's no need for that," Shishio said dismissively. "My room is just down the hall. I'll let you get settled in."

She nodded and bowed, desperately trying to hide her sinking heart. However, Shishio could clearly see that she was still upset about something. "What's wrong, Yumi?" He asked sternly.

"Nothing, Lord Shishio," She answered quickly and smiled.

Shishio frowned and crossed his arms. "Yumi, you aren't a oiran any longer; you don't have to lie to men in order to please them. Now what's wrong? I'll only ask once more."

Licking her lips apprehensively, she felt her cheeks become hot and she looked away from his probing crimson eyes. He was right, of course, but she was still not used to speaking her desires. "_Well I better get used to it since Lord Shishio will have it no other way it seems."_ She shrugged her shoulders slightly and whispered, "Well I was hoping to see your quarters, Lord Shishio."

Shishio grinned and headed for the door. "You'll see plenty of it after dinner," he remarked huskily and slid the door shut.

Yumi's heart skipped a beat. Her new life was starting out quite agreeably.

…

During dinner, Shishio and Yumi hardly said a word to each other. She was too busy listening to Soujiro's chattering about everything from the food to the lair and all the rooms in it. She smiled sweetly and took note of what was important but was distracted by her lover's staring from across the table. Lord Shishio had not taken his eyes off her since she walked in the room. And Yumi knew it wasn't so much lust as judging. He was testing her again as he had done during their first visits in Kyoto. "_But why? Have I not proven my loyalty enough by running away with him?"_ Her heart became uneasy.

…

At the conclusion of dinner, as promised, Shishio took Yumi to his quarters. Still anxious, Yumi felt reckless and found herself unable to take in the large, tastefully decorated room with the zeal she would have earlier. She wanted to know why he was judging her again, putting her on the outside. All she wanted to was help him in all his endeavors, to be useful. Couldn't he see she was no threat?

"Do you like it here, Yumi?" Shishio whispered her ear from behind.

Yumi bit her lip and sighed, "Yes, very much, Lord Shishio."

He grinned and began to make a trail of hot kisses down her neck. "You don't have to refer to me so formally when we are alone. What occurs in these quarters remains solely between you and me… do you understand?" He asked in a voice that seemed almost desperate.

Yumi turned to face him and was shocked at the longing eyes that peered out behind the many bandages. "_He must be so lonely… and tired. He has been so strong for such a long time. It must be exhausting. I'll do whatever it takes to relieve of you what pain you have, my love. Haruka, you're wrong. I will be useful to him. I'll make sure of it."_ She wrapped her arms around his waste and gently pulled him into her warm embrace. "I understand,_ Shishio_," she murmured and lightly ran her fingers up and down his back.

He let out a deep breath, which he had not even realized he had been holding. She was exactly right in her thoughts. He was exhausted… of everything. His body never seemed to stop aching, his mind was always calculating new ways to destroy the government, and his heart had become as hard as stone. He could feel himself on the verge of insanity. Everything that had happened to him – the betrayal, the horrible memories of waking up in a forest of flames, watching his enemies take what was rightfully his – was driving him crazy. He was obsessed with all of it.

But Yumi provided an outlet for all that. Somehow she was able to sooth not only his pain but also his soul. He couldn't trust her just yet, but he could at least share a little bit of himself with her. Not enough for her to become a liability but enough to keep him from drowning mentally. Growling softly, he grabbed her hair and pulled her back into a rough kiss. Yumi gasped in alarm, for although he had been rough before he had never been this dominant. His kiss was so powerful and devouring that she thought she was going to faint. But she wouldn't. This was his way of showing and sharing his pain with her. He literally ripped her yukata off of her. Yumi tried to keep up by pulling at his kimono but Shishio had other plans, turning her until her arms rested against the side of the four-poster bed with her back facing him. She panted heavily and a bit apprehensively for she had no idea what her lover was up to.

Shishio took a step back to fully view his new woman. Lightly he let his fingers trace from her lower back, to her cheeks, and thighs. Yumi felt her cheeks turn hot as he stared at her in her most vulnerable position. This wasn't anything new to her of course; almost all of her clients had demanded she bend over for them. But this was the first time Shishio had looked upon her in this way. After a few minutes, Shishio sucked in a deep breath and began to take off his kimono. Already hard from the sight of her, he positioned himself at her entrance. "You're so beautiful, Yumi," he said in a very solemn tone. Yumi felt chills run up her spine. She sighed and was about to thank him when suddenly he entered her very roughly. She gasped from the pain and felt tears grace the rims of her eyes. Shishio leaned over and gripped her clenched fists. Despite the pain he knew he was causing, the manslayer continued to pound into her. "You're too beautiful," He panted, "How could such a beautiful woman be interested in a disfigured murderer like me? What are you up to? What do you really want from me? Do you see what you make me do? You make me think about you… distracting me from my goals!"

"But I want to help you achieve your goals!" Yumi choked out. The raw sincerity of her voice made Shishio stop immediately. She sighed in relief of the pain. Panting heavily, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "But why? It doesn't make logical sense," He whispered.

"It doesn't have to," She murmured, letting the tears fall down her cheeks freely, "How can you not see? You with your probing eyes?" Shishio lifted his face and looked deeply at the side of her face. After taking a few breaths of courage, she turned and met his crimson eyes. Her dark eyes were wide open for him to view inside. She was completely and utterly vulnerable to him, staring at him like many of his victims had done right before he slaughtered them. In this moment, she was putting her life in his hands. Something that only someone who genuinely loved him would do. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Yumi… I," He began to apologize but she rubbed her cheek against his nose and whispered, "I understand, _Shishio_. Are you not going to start where you left off?" Shishio grinned and growled softly as he began his thrusting again, but this time with less force, putting her pleasure first to make up for his rough test… Which she had passed.

Author's Note: 5th chapter finished! Yumi is getting closer and closer to Shishio's heart. Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Please Review!!! It keeps me writing!


End file.
